Digital Lockdown
by NewtandZaneFanGirl
Summary: Nothing but silence, nothing but void, nothing but total blackness fills my world where I remain, without hope, without knowledge, without love. I cannot move; I cannot speak. I cannot hear; I cannot weep. Am I dead? Is this what it means? Empty loneliness? Is this what has become of my soul since the Overlord passed, along with me? Rated T for violence, and digiverse tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: Numbered Ashes

**Chapter 1**

**Numbered Ashes**

**A/N: Thank you so much Binary Codex for requesting this story. :)**

Nothing but silence, nothing but void, nothing but total blackness fills my world where I remain, without hope, without knowledge, without love. I cannot move; I cannot speak. I cannot hear; I weep. Am I dead? Is this what it means? Empty loneliness? No one to love, nothing to see; is this what has become of my soul since the Overlord passed, along with me? My ashes…it cannot be. Light appears in my vision, soft, blue, covered in white zeros, resembling somewhere I have been to before. Is this really death? Is this a memory? Is this the digiverse?

A sob catches my ears, a wail from a woman in pain. I feel energy enter into me; blue, electrical that brings my form back. My body materializes into the way I was before the Overlord was destroyed a second time, and I touch my face. It's intact. My senses are returning to me and I see a woman's form huddled in front of a window, with her back to me. She's weeping, peering outside, seemingly far above the ground. It's…Pixal.

I call to her, but her name falls dead on my lips. She cannot hear me and I cannot speak to her. I glance below me, but only face a grey floor and a computer desk…in the Borg tower. Am I…the main computer in the tower? Have my ashes brought me here?

I want answers, yet I know Pixal will not be able to see me or communicate with me…at least for now. _Memories. _The word echoes in my head with an ominous feel to it and I quickly search through my bank, coming upon my first one with her.

I play it, and it has sound, bringing my hopes up. "You are Zane, a droid like me," Pixal says to me, "What does 'Zane' stand for?"

The beautiful droid turns around with moist, green eyes, gazing at the screen in amazement, and relief.

"I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago," I respond. I replay the video as she calls my name.

"Zane?" she stares at me with hope.

I feel more energy flooding my system and I have activated something. I move my left arm and the factory line. I can control it. Pixal rushes out of the room and runs to the factory doors, where I open them with a simple thought. She gets on the conveyor belt, crying, clasping her hands together and putting them to her chest.

I attempt to speak again and my voice comes, more monotone than prior to my death. "Are we…compatible now?"

"Yes, Zane. We are. We always have been compatible," she touches one of the factory bots, or my hand as a matter of fact, "and we always will be."

I smile, though doesn't know it, and I cry silent tears in the digiverse, where she cannot see me. I huddle on the blue ground, gazing around at the numbers, feeling her love pour love forth into my rejected soul. Finally, I ask her something that has been nagging at the back of my mind. "How is my family?"

**No P.O.V.**

Dareth shuffles into the cold, silent classroom with his head covered by a hood. He sets the books and other necessary things, now being the permanent teacher in Zane's class, and turns his back to the students. Still silence. Waiting. No one stirs a muscle as he erases the old equations on the chalkboard until Sally breaks the unbearable silence. "Where is Mr. Zane?"

Dareth flinches, dropping the eraser with a start, and leaves it there. He turns to face the children with red, puffy eyes, moistening at the beloved Titanium Ninja's name. "He won't be coming back. I'm your permanent teacher now."

"Why?" she asks.

Brad pulls out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons before shouting out, "Turn on the television!" Another boy turns on the new, flat screen TV above the chalkboard.

A lady reporter appears, in the same state as Dareth, crying as she announces the heartbreaking news of Zane's death. "And here his statue lies in the center of Ninjago city, honoring his love for us. The courage he had to face the Overlord, alone, and how he sacrificed himself, will be told for generation. We love you and will always remember you."

Jean turns the television off and ambles with his head down, back into his chair. "Is it true Mr. Dareth?" Brad asks with widened eyes at the verge of tears.

"Um…he…yes," Dareth responds, sobbing again.

"Can't someone fix him?" Sally suggests.

"You don't understand, little one. He's blown up. There's nothing left to repair."

Most of the children start crying, while a few remain silent, yet sorrowful. "No, Mr. Zane can't be dead!" Sally screams, shoving her chair back and bolting out the room, wailing.

"What's going on?" Kai comes out of classroom only to meet a crying brunette, pushing him out of the way, rushing down the winding hall.

**Zane .**

"How long have I been," I hesitate, not wanting to use the word dead and stir up unwanted memories, "passed?"

Pixal wipes her tears away and responds, "Ten days. You don't know how hard it has been without you Zane. I could hardly bear not to pull out the energy source you gave me. It's all my fault."

"No!" I shout, rather fiercely, surprising us both and I continue calmly, "It is not your fault. I gave it to you so you could live. Without you, I would have taken my own away. It was my decision to do it, not yours. I knew there were risks involved when I did that, but I love you."

"I'm sorry Zane," she apologizes. "I love you too."

She hugs me tightly and I return the embrace by wrapping her gently in two factory arms, enjoying it for a while. The love, the warmth; I haven't felt it in so long that I don't know when. We release each other eventually and I wipe my own tears away. Wait! I stand up and glance around my blue and white world of the digiverse. Something is wrong. I sense it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Four Armed Friend

**Chapter 2**

**A Four Armed Friend**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews my wonderful readers! :) I'll be replying to any of you with accounts by PM and any guest will be replied to on here.**

**Guest: It's someone else. Yes, she will.**

"Well…Zane," Pixal says. "Should I get the others over for the good news?"

"Just a minute," I tell her softly, my eyes scanning the area, even though it's completely open. I suppose it's habitual or something. I pick up an unidentified species with my sensors, not a man or another droid of course, but it's someone I know.

"Zane, you doing okay?" Pixal asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I respond. "I'm going outside for one moment, if you don't mind."

"How?"

"I can hack into any device made in Ninjago city," I say, "I will be back soon."

"Do you sense something amiss?" Pixal asks.

I don't want to lie to her or to frighten her but I better be honest. "I'm not certain. I am merely checking on something."

"Be careful. I'll meet you up at the main room."

"Okay," I hack into a streetlight, right next to where the Titanium statue of me was built, and see someone I know, but I can't quite place her. It's a little brunette in a green sweater and black uniform skirt, like my students. She's on her knees in front of the statue, holding a small, black object in one hand, while her other one is adjusting her glasses.

_Sally? What's she doing here?_

My little student sniffles before speaking in a strained voice, "I'm sorry, Mr. Zane. I should have been a better student…and I shouldn't have…hacked you…with that remote. I'm so sorry. Can you hear me? Will you forgive me?"

_I do Sally. I do. _I feel a strong urge to reveal myself, to comfort her, but I know she will only be frightened of me. I must wait until my body is rebuilt before telling anyone else besides my brothers and Pixal. I feel something wet on my "head", and raindrops begin to fall, but the girl doesn't leave. She quietly sets the Ultra remote on the pavement, in front of the statue; then waves and departs.

I bring myself back into the main computer where Pixal is waiting, staring out the window again. "I'm back," I tell her.

"Oh, yes," Pixal turns to face me with a straight face.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Mr. Borg conducted your memorial right before he left for a vacation to the Dark Island to see what kinds of materials are there."

I am rather bewildered at the news, but I hope it doesn't show. "I can wait for a few days or weeks. How long will he be gone?"

"Four days."

"Don't worry. That's not too long."

"Should I tell the others about you?"

"Just bring them here," I say, "I want to surprise them.

Pixal smiles. "Okay," she leaves the room quietly and I open it for her.

At such a time as this, most would be lonely, but I certainly am not. In fact, I have at least three companions, in _my_ digiverse. My imagination is sufficient so that I can generate whatever comes to mind. Silver katana form in each hand, and I hold them out, turning away from the master computer screen. A blue mass, outlined in white is facing me, twelve feet away. It slowly materializes into a skeletal form, but it has four arms, with a golden blade in each hand.

"Samukai?" I speak as if asking a question. _Did his ashes lie here too?_

"Do you know me?" he points a blade at me with suspicion in his red eyes.

"You don't remember me?" I ask, pulling my bandana down so he can see my face.

"Hmm…" the skeleton puts another blade under his chin as if in deep thought. "You look like someone I know."

"I'm the Ninja of Ice," I tell him, nearly rolling my eyes in the process of explaining.

"Who's that?"

I would face palm if I didn't have to hold two katana for protection. "A ninja. The white one with the Shurikens of Ice."

"Oh…I remember you," Samukai says, "The smart one with the sixth sense, and you nearly fell to death off the truck."

"Um…yes."

"Well in that case, let me ask you two things," he points all four knives in my direction. "Where am I and where are the golden weapons?"

"I don't think you'll believe me, but you died and your ashes are in a…sort of video game." I can't think of any other way to explain the situation to a perplexed skeleton, so I continue before he can say anything. "The golden weapons were destroyed by me."

He crosses his bony arms, obviously not believing me in the slightest. "Where are your other three ninja?"

"They are in the real world."

"We're not real? Did you die?"

"Yes, I did when I destroyed the weapons."

"I don't believe you."

_This guy is hopeless. _"My brothers will be coming to see us soon, so we could wait for them to make things clearer," I offer, not exactly wishing to live with Samukai on my back.

"That won't be necessary," the skeleton tells me.

"Then…are you staying here?" I ask, though finding that question rather foolish and obvious.

"No," he says. "I want to be in the real world. How do I get out?"

"I don't know."

"You fool. Do you think you can deceive me?" Samukai throws a knife from his lower right hand at me. I duck, hearing it whiz by and he charges me.

It is unwise to fight someone with four arms when I only posses two, but I still have the upper hand. Like what I was told the first time I entered the digiverse, 'His turf, his rules'. It's my opportunity, because it's mine now.

Samukai thrusts the first knife at my mid-section, while slashing the other down at my shoulder and I block both, making an x with my swords. "You're a lot better than before Frosty," the skeleton says, as he thrusts his third knife at my leg, "but not good enough."


	3. Chapter 3: A Dispute and a Loved One

**Chapter 3**

**A Dispute and a Loved One**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! :) This is going to get really emotional in the next chapter.**

I leap back, the weapon narrowly missing my thigh and blast digital ice on the knife. "Watch your back ninja," Samukai scoffs.

I glance behind my shoulder, but see nothing, and turn around as the skeleton swings his two knives from both sides at me. I duck, stabbing his bony side with my right katana, and sweep him with my left leg. He grunts, but recovers himself in time to stop his fall with one elbow and leg, throwing his body back up. I thrust both katana straight at him, and he moves right out of reach; then quickly throws a high kick at my face. I back up as he sweeps me this time. I land on one knee, dropping my right katana. Samukai picks it up, and jabs at me. I shut my eyes, imagining a blue force field surrounding me and another katana appearing.

I look at the bewildered skeleton and he scratches his neck with a confused expression. I get up and open up the shield, swinging a sword at his throat. He blocks mine, shoving it down with all four weapons. My legs are sinking lower and lower as he pushes with those arms, and I am forced to one knee again. My mind races for something to stop him and think of a chain, pulling back, and restraining him in a cage. That's precisely what happens.

"Zane, I will get you!" Samukai screams, writhing in his cage, where the blades have fallen on the ground.

I quickly imagine he is a mile away and his cage shoots to the right in a flash. I holster my swords, and put my hands on my knees, panting heavily with drops of sweat rolling down my forehead. My body becomes rigid as someone calls me in a soft, yet dreaded voice "Zane? I thought you-"

I turn around to meet an albino Pythor, staring at me with a wry smile on those scaly lips. "I see you didn't survive either. Where are your other chums? Have they abandoned you?" I give him an icy stare and he crosses his arms. "Well, you're coldness is rather cliché as well as revolting as ever, _robot_"

The emphasis on that last word makes me cringe and, frankly, I want to wring his neck with my hands. After all, if it weren't for him, the Overlord would not have survived, nor would this tragedy have taken place. "What do you want?" I ask calmly, biting down on my tongue while I wait for his response.

"What do you think?"

"To get out of here," I say.

"You're only half right, ninja. Perhaps a duel between us two would deem fit after such a tragedy occurred. I'm certain your girlfriend is quite distressed at your current state."

Originally, I was not intending to accept the challenge, but making fun of Pixal heats up my circuits. It's definitely visible. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a pity. Since you will not do it, I will help you want to."

"Enough Pythor!" I shout, pulling out both my katana, "I accept."

"You might need better weapons than that, don't you think?" the snake uncrosses his arms, holding one hand out. A white laser gun appears, and he points it at me. "I'm not dumb, unlike the demoted "King of the Underworld", so if you consider me a pest, now's your chance. Get me out of here!"

I holster my katana and hold my hands up defensively, ambling over. "I'll tell you."

Pythor lowers the gun an inch or two, but is still alert as well as suspicious I suppose and he should be. I have no intention of telling him. "Well?" he rattles his tail.

"Put the gun away," I demand sternly, yet calmly.

He raises it up a few inches from my head, "No way!"

"If I trust you to the point of putting my own weapons away, then you ought to do the same," I respond matter-of-factly. The Anancondrai hesitates, eyeing me carefully. "Besides," I add, "My swords cannot do anything against a laser gun."

Pythor finally puts the deadly weapon away, glaring at me, and says, "Alright, Now to the point. How do I get out?"

"Well there are two ways," I tell him now standing right in his face. "Would you mind being a robot?"

"What!" he exclaims. "That's a ghastly proposition. Is that the only means of escaping this wretched world?"

"No. There's another that even faster." I know this is treacherous, but I cannot do anything else against an invisible snake.

"What is it?" he asks eagerly, with his guard down.

"That skeleton might hear, so let me whisper in your ear." I lean next to where I believe his ear is and say, "To die in the digiverse."

Before he can react, I grab my two katana, and plunge it in his stomach with the left sword; then put the other up against his throat. He wails in pain as the drops of red drip onto the blue floor and I say through gritted teeth, "Hold still. I don't want to kill you."

"Samukai, get that hostage!" Pythor yelps as I lacerate his side.

I turn around and face someone I know, someone I never thought I would see again…ever. "H-h-how did you?"

**Can anyone guess who it is?**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashing Codes

Chapter 4

Flashing Codes

**Thank you LuckBrick123, Guest, NinjaMelissa, Astrid16, FireIce, ForeverDreamer12, RapidstarJ, and JustCallMeDis0rd3r for reviewing! :) Now to see the unusual "reunion" between Zane and…you'll see. XD**

**Guest: You got right! It's the last guess. :)**

"Father, is that you?" I ask, my heart leaping with both surprised joy and fear. _He survived too?_

"Let go of the white rattlesnake or else Julien will die," Samukai demands.

"I am not a rattlesnake!" Pythor protests.

I tighten my grip on him, pressing the sword further into his throat where his sticky blood trickles and I respond, "Let my father go first, or else there won't be a head on this snake."

"Do you want this old man to die?" Samukai says, holding his knife against my father's throat as well.

He's pushing my boundaries and I tell him in a seething sort of way, "_No. One. Touches. My. Father_. We'll exchange the hostages." I hope this skeleton knows how to that and I hope he doesn't lay a finger on my father. The words echo in my mind again, _his turf, his rules._

I instantly rack my brain for a solution, and find something as the skeleton and I approach each other cautiously. A gooey, blue thing that's like putty wraps itself around Samukai's hand, pulling the knife away and starts to bind him. The skeleton yelps, trying to move, but only manages to topple back wards. I shove Pythor away and holster my katana in time to receive a warm embrace from my father.

"Zane!" Dr. Julien exclaims, tears running down his face, that familiar, lovely face.

"Father," I hug him back tightly, relieved and joyful.

"I've missed you dearly, though I just came, um…alive a few minutes ago. Where are we?"

"In the digiverse. I…I um, " I decide to change the subject, and not notify him I'm dead as well, "Where's Pythor?"

We both glace around and I spot blood dripping seemingly out of nowhere, as well as a white…

"Father!" I shout, pulling us both down on the floor as a red beam of light shoots out of the laser gun. Pythor yells, probably in pain from simply the kickback of the weapon, and it drops. I suddenly feel a hot sting and hear a sizzle. I look for the source and then I see it. A hole is in my chest, though at least on the right side. I'm only codes and I notice some of the numbers on me are scrambled, so I think Pixal is the only one who ca help me right now.

"Zane, are okay, my son?" Dr. Julien asks.

I nod with a slight strain. "Don't worry, I can repair you in no time," he says and generates a welder.

"No!" I cough and grab his hand as my numbers start flashing in front of me. "Don't…weld. Pixal is the only one…that can repair me. I'm only…code now."

"Who's Pixal and what do you mean you're only code?" my father asks, perplexed I suppose.

"My…my girlfriend." I clutch his arm tighter from the digital pain, which is a bit different, "I am dead…and so are…you Father. We…are…only…codes."

"You…died?" Dr. Julien gasps, "How could this happen to you?"

"The Overlord…returned…and I…" the codes are scrambling far worse and I can barely see him. I don't know how long I can function at all.

"Well, sure we can help you," Kai's voice draws near, from outside.

"Yeah Pixal, anything you need," Lloyd says.

"Would you come up to the master computer screen, please?" Pixal requests. Footsteps shuffle and I realize we have veered away from the screen's view. "You can come out now."

I start to sit up, but Father gently pushes me back down. I protest and get up anyway, yet as I stand, I can mostly see the codes; then I fall face down. "Are you there?" Pixal asks with anxiety in her lovely voice, "Zane, are you there? Zane, respond."

"Is this some kind of prank?" Cole says. He sounds a little fierce, but I need to get out there and show them I'm alive…well…for now at least.

"No, he's alive and part of the Borg system. He was here right before I left," Pixal tells him.

I push myself on my elbows and knees, sick of those numbers flashing again and again in my face. I get up again and my father helps me laboriously move our way over. "Pixal," Jay says softly, "I know it's hard about…about what happened. I'm sorry, but you need to accept the fact that he really is…is…is…" Sobs.

I can barely stand taking another step on the ground, and I keep telling myself, _just a little longer. We're almost there. Just a little longer and I can see my brothers._

"No, he is alive! He was just here talking to me!" Pixal insists.

That's it. We reach the part where we're visible, but no one is looking. "Guys?" I say to attract their attention.

Everyone starts, including Pixal and of course Jay breaks the silence first. "Zane, is it really you?" He starts crying and Cole pats his back.

I smile at him. "Yes, brother, it is." I look at each member of my family in turn, seeing no one has changed much, except their demeanor seems less cheerful.

"You…you're…alive," Kai speaks, as if in a dream, also with moist eyes. I've never witnessed him cry before, but now I have. I feel tears coming out of my own as I get to see my dear loved ones again. If only I had a body, I would embrace them all at once.

"What happened to you? We saw you explode!" Cole exclaims.

"Zane, I'm so glad you are-" Nya starts to say something but Pixal cuts her off.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh this," I glance at my chest before gazing back at her. "I was attacked."

"By who?" Sensei Wu asks.

"Yeah, are you okay? How did you and Dr. Julien end up here?" Lloyd asks.

"Let him speak," Pixal tells him.

My family fades away, replaced by those numbers and I say, "By that Son of the Underworld and…" Everything turns black.

Voices. Movement. "Zane, can you hear us?" Jay asks.

"Stop that. He needs rest," Kai says.

"Give him a minute. I just fixed his code two seconds ago," Pixal reprimands them.

"How is that body you're building for him?" Sensei Garmadon's voice sounds rather urgent.

"It's almost complete."


	5. Chapter 5: In Our Midst, in Your Mind

Chapter 5

In Our Midst, in Your Mind

I open my eyes and find myself lying in my world of blue on a white mat and have a blanket draped over me. My father is sitting at a desk, hunched over something. "Zane, you're awake!" Kai exclaims and I turn to face him, the screen resembling a sort of window to the real world.

"What happened?" I ask as I venture to sit up, feeling only a bit groggy.

"You passed out and Pixal had to fix your code. It took her a week," Lloyd tells me.

"A week? Pixal, thank you," I say.

She nods, smiling cheerily and tells me, "Jay just finished rebuilding your new body."

I glance at it, lying across a metal table, and respond, "Thank youso much everyone for your help."

"Nonsense!" Cole laughs.

"It's no biggie," Jay waves his hand dismissively, "Anything for our Zane."

I smile back at them, and notice something different about Pixal. She's dressed in an ankle-length, white dress, the edges outlined in silver leaves with a band just like it around her slim waist and wears flat, purple shoes. It flows gracefully as she strides over to my new body.

She speaks to Jay for a few moments as I get up and walk to the window, touching the glass longingly. Soon, I will be able to be with her, in a body, able to pull her into an embrace. How I wish I could kiss those soft, white lips! The silver outlining just makes them just more desirable to touch and…oh stop it. You can kiss her after you get in your body! "How long until I can…transfer myself and what about my father?" I ask.

"We made a body for your dad too," Lloyd says.

"Yeah," Nya smiles, touching the screen as well, "you'll be in your body in…"

"Two minutes," Pixal answers for her and comes up the keyboard, typing in strokes, "Okay, downloading. ETA is only ten seconds instead. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I respond, shutting my eyes, and wait to be alive again filled with anticipation.

**Time Lapse**

"It feels so good to have a body again," I say for the one 100th time since Pixal and I arrived at the Mega Monster Amusement Park restaurant. "It was kind of the others to let us go on a date alone."

"Yes, it was," Pixal blushes, fingering her silver hair shyly.

"I love your dress," I tell her.

"Thank you," she smiles, blushing even more.

"Um…" I rub the back of my neck, not knowing what to say. "Uh…waiter!"

The waiter ambles over with the bill and I pay. When Pixal and I get up from the table, I notice how lovely her outfit is…and how much shorter it is than most of her clothing that I've seen her in. She's in a light pink dress, outlined with pearls and it is somewhat above her knees, showing thin, white thighs that are so…gorgeous. "Um, Pixal," I turn away from her nicely figured legs and focus on her face. Those lips…

"Yes?" Pixal asks expectantly.

"Would you…" my face heats up. I feel a strong urge to caress her plump cheeks and kiss her.

"Yes?"

"Would you…please…" _is this too direct? _I try again after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and pounding heart. "Would you please not wear that again?"

Pixal looks rather surprised, and locks an arm around mine, asking, "I thought you said you liked it."

"I do," I tell her, "but it's too…"

She pecks my cheek and says, "I understand, sweetie. You're so honest."

"You do?"

"I'll wear something longer next time," she chuckles.

"O-oh."

We both walk to the hover car and I open the door for Pixal before walking around to the driver's side. I get in, shut the door, strap in my seatbelt, and turn on the ignition. As we drive, everything feels awkward after what I said earlier, until Pixal breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Are you going to live with your father once you both find a place to live?"

"I imagine so," I respond, quickly adding afterwards, "but I'll always see you, especially when-" I nearly jump out of my chair when I realize I nearly told her my plans.

"Zane, you will pay for what you did!" Pythor's voice speaks through my own.

"What's the matter?" Pixal asks, clutching my arm fearfully.

"Let go of me, robot!" Pythor screams and I shove her away from me.

"What are you doing?" I demand, pulling over on the side of the road.

"Get out of here! I'm taking control over you!" the snake shouts through me and I see Pixal's anxious face, then the white numbers and blue world of the digiverse. I'm losing control of my own body. Pythor is in my brain, or the hard drive and he grabs me, cuffing my hands. He enters and I'm out of control.

**No P.O.V.**

"Zane, are you okay?" Pixal asks, bewildered as well as worried, seeing her boyfriend looking blank and he suddenly relaxes.

"Yes, I am. Let's go home," Pythor imitates the Titanium Ninja's monotone voice and starts the vehicle.

Zane is locked away from his own mind and body, unable to call for aid…all alone.

**So…what do you think Pythor is going to do?**


	6. Chapter 6: A Deadly Internal Struggle

Chapter 6

A Deadly Internal Struggle

**Thank you Astrid16, NinjaMelissa, LuckyBrick123, and FireIce for your reviews! :) This is going to alternate between no p.o.v. and Zane's p.o.v.**

"So how was your date?" Kai wraps his arm around Zane's shoulder not knowing he's is with Pythor.

"It went deliciously well," the snake responds.

"Huh, never heard you use that term before," Kai muses as the two walk to their shared room in Sensei Wu's Academy.

"Where are the others?" Pythor inquires.

"Getting ready for bed. I bet when Sally sees you tomorrow, she's going to be ecstatic."

"Yes, well I better get to sleep." The Anacondrai slips into the bottom bunk, this time, not going into the wrong one.

"Okay, night," Kai switches off the light and climbs up the ladder.

"Good night, forever," Pythor whispers.

The purple snake bides his time to make sure everyone's asleep, then slips out of bed without a sound and grabs Kai's sword from under the bed. He tiptoes over to Lloyd-the only ninja in a regular bed-and the snake raises the sword over the blond boy's hair. "Goodbye Golden Ninja," Pythor whispers.

"No!" Zane screams inside the digiverse, being able to see through the windows of his own eyes.

"Hold still!" Samukai orders him and lashes his chest where Zane is chained to an eagle post.

"Get over here!" Pythor yells to the skeleton. He rolls his eyes and comes over, not quite pleased at the way things are going.

Zane imagines a silver key and it appears in his hand; then he unlocks himself before entering his own mind where the snake is fuming, unable to kill Lloyd.

"Zane?" Lloyd opens his eyes and rubs them groggily. "What are you doing?"

Pythor bears the sword down with his right hand, but Zane takes control of his left arm and grabs his other wrist, pulling himself away. "You will not take my brother away from me!" the Titanium Ninja shouts before the snake takes his voice over.

"Oh, yes I will!"

"Zane, what's going on?" Lloyd asks, his green eyes widening.

"Lloyd, help me!" Zane screams, though no one stirs from Pythor's drugs, which the green ninja hadn't consumed. "He's taking over me and-"

"Die little boy! No one will-" Pythor is cut off by Zane's urgent voice.

"He's trying to kill you!" Zane tells exclaims.

_Now what? If I hit Zane then he'll… _"Which the side is you?" Lloyd says.

"The left," Zane responds, hurling himself into the wall, and the sword imbeds itself into his left leg.

The injured Nindroid lands on one knee and Pythor scoffs, "Well, look at the mighty Titanium Ninja now!"

_That's it! Jay can repair him anyway. _Lloyd shoots a green energy ball and hits the right side of Zane's chest, knocking both out. The next morning everyone wakes up especially sleepy to find Zane and Lloyd sleeping on the floor, with a sword in the former's thigh.

"Zane, Lloyd?" Kai scrambles down the bunk without using the ladder and he examines the green ninja's injuries.

"Is he alright?" Cole asks as Jay checks Zane.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He has only the slightest laceration on his arm. What about Zane?" Kai asks.

"Um…his hand is broken and there's a sword in his thigh, so…I better go ahead and repair him now," Jay announces. "Cole, could you carry him for me?"

"W-what happened?" Zane opens his eyes to his blue world where he, Samukai, and Pythor are sprawled on the floor.

The ninja stands up, but feels a tear in his leg and leans on the eagle post for support. His cloudy thoughts still tell him one thing, _Take control of your brain._

Zane limps over and enters, right before collapsing again.

"Will he be alright?" Nya asks, bending over Zane and tousling his blond hair.

"Yeah. He just needs some rest," Jay waves a hand dismissively, "I wouldn't be too concerned about Lloyd either. His injury is minor."

"What we need to know is what happened to them," Kai crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway of their room.

"I don't, but I have a theory," Pixal tells the ninja and samurai.

"Oh?" Cole says, "Let's hear it."

"Yeah, you're really smart," Jay compliments her and receives a look from Nya. "I…um…" Jay scratches the back of neck uncomfortably, "You're really smart too, Nya."

"Whatever," his girlfriend rolls her eyes.

"Uh, can you guys let Pixal talk?" Kai says.

"Thank you, Kai. We neglected the fact that Pythor and Samukai are still in the hard drive so they may have taken over Zane's mind, considering how there are no traces of intruders."

"You're right! We completely forgot!" Jay exclaims.

"Yeah, Pixal is smart. He tried killing me last night," Lloyd tells them, groaning from his bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Pixal inquires, ambling over to him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"You kidding me? I'm the green ninja."

"You're burning up," Pixal says.


	7. Chapter 7: Evade

Chapter 7

Evading

**Thank you NinjaMelissa, Guest, FireIce, and Astrid16 for reviewing! The ending twist will be explained in the next chapter so be prepared for…cliffhanger! XD I'm so evil.**

Lloyd shoves her hand away and says while throwing his blankets off, "I'm fine." He sits, gasping as unsuspected pain takes over his body.

"No you aren't," Pixal pushes him back down and covers him again.

"Yes, I am." Lloyd insists, starting to get up again when Kai helps the female droid restrain him without a word. "Hey, stop it!"

"Hold still," Jay says as he grabs thick rope from under the bed and ties the green ninja to the bed.

"Is this really necessary?" Lloyd asks.

"Yes, it is," Pixal refrains from laughing and leaves the room, with Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya trailing behind her as Lloyd falls back asleep. She stops in the hallway and speaks the thing everyone has dreaded, "What do we do with Zane?"

"I don't know," Kai sighs.

"We need to make sure he can't hurt himself at least," Jay says.

"Cuff him?" Nya suggests.

"No, we don't want to restrain him like that," Pixal taps her foot on the floor nervously.

"A mental asylum?" Cole asks and receives cold glares from everyone. "Geez, I was just saying it."

"Solitary confinement?" Kai suggests.

"I will stay with him," Pixal announces.

"It's not safe," the fire ninja shakes his head, "What if he kills you?"

"He won't," she responds urgently, "Please, just let me be with him until Mr. Borg returns."

"We'll be guarding you both 24/7," Jay says cheerfully.

"Come on, let's go back in and see if Lloyd's compliant," Nya laughs opening the door and everyone enters.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Would you look at that? He's already asleep," Jay glances around before spotting Zane's bed and giving a yelp. Zane's bed is empty, except for a piece of paper.

Kai picks up the paper and reads aloud.

_Dear family,_

_Times have been tough for all of us, and I know my death impacted all of you. I want to thank you brothers for being with me whenever I needed you. You're my family, and don't ever forget that, but I don't want to hurt any of you. Don't search for me; just pretend I was never brought back at all, for my sake, please. _

_Pixal, though I have only known you for a short time, it has been the best of my entire life. If it weren't for you, I would have never known true happiness. You will always have a special place in my heart. I love you. We are compatible._

_Father, I want to thank you again for creating me, for raising me to be who I am. I know you can make another son for yourself, to replace me. You will do it for me, won't you?_

_Sensei. Thank you for stopping me from killing myself in that lake and for taking me in to teach me how to be a ninja. If it weren't for you, I would still be wandering the streets, or be dead. I also wouldn't have met my wonderful family._

_Kai, my first impression of you when we were formally introduced (not including when I believed you were an intruder) was an impatient, hot head kid. I was both wrong and right. You…_

Kai's voice cracks and he folds the paper up, placing it on the bed as his eyes moisten. He punches one of the supporting-beam in frustration. "That dummy!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Jay says.

"We've already lost him once, we won't lose him again," Lloyd squirms, "Now please untie me."

**Zane**

I knew this would happen. I'm a threat to the lives of my loved ones. "I will stay with him," Pixal announces.

"It's not safe," Kai's voice sounds rather solemn, "What if he kills you?"

"He won't," she responds urgently, "Please, just let me be with him until Mr. Borg returns."

I need to leave right away before they find me, and I take out a piece of paper; then speed writes a letter. I grab a few pictures of my family and personal objects, stuffing them in my bag. I open the window and slip out into the dead of night. I quickly shut the window before whispering, "Goodbye, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Nya, Sensei, Father, and…Pixal."

**No P.O.V. Time Lapse**

"Kenji, are you ready?" Holly calls her employee.

"Yes, ma'am," Kenji responds, carrying a wheelbarrow full of tools and fertilizer. He stops a moment to wipe the sweat from his grimy forehead and blond hair before resuming the walk to the fields. His icy, blue eyes are filled with agony, not physically, but emotionally. How long has it been since he was able to see them? It's been too long to recall.

"Don't let your other side take over again, or else Min might beat you and I won't be able to stop him," Holly calls in a monotone voice over her unusually thick shoulder that exposes bits of silver metal.

"I will try not to let that happen. Don't worry ma'am," Kenji responds.

"That better not happen again. My husband said if he catches you mentally struggling, he's going to give you a good lashing or worse."

Kenji remains silent, in his own thoughts. _I deserve it. I deserve it for running away from my family. I deserve it for these frequent struggles. I deserve it for abandoning my loved ones. I deserve it for telling my father to replace me when I knew how much pain he would be in._

"He said that if you do it again, he will cut your insolent tongue off. That way your other two self's cannot bother him," Holly continues. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kenji responds, but already feels it coming. _Pythor, Samukai, not now, please. Leave me alone!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Brother's Alias

Chapter 8

A Brother's Alias

Kenji enters into the house, grimy and sweaty from another day's work in the fields, not coming to a happy family, calling him over to eat with them. Instead, it's Mindroid tapping his little foot impatiently on the floor. "You're late," a metallic voice from behind says.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kenji apologizes, "I will go and make dinner." He turns to leave, but General Cryptor grabs his arm, glaring through his red eye with suspicion.

"Where did you go?" the Nindroid asks.

"To the fields like everyday."

"Then what took you so long?"

"I…" Kenji stares at him as Holly's words echo in his mind, _he said that if you do it again, he will cut your insolent tongue off. That way your two selves cannot bother him. Do you understand?_

"Well? Did that virus kick in again?" Cryptor asks.

"N-no…sir."

"Why do you keep resisting me ninja! Just give up! It's already been six months!" Pythor's voice betrays Kenji's, "Zane, just let me take over!"

"I already told you, don't refer to the name Zane again!" Cryptor hollers, shooting out a green beam of light from his right eye, instead of laser.

It strikes Kenji, warping him in a green and black dome, but it disappears in a split second. The doorbell had rung and Cryptor ambles over; then opens it.

**Kenji**

As soon as he went for the door I started for the kitchen, yet I am curious as to what's going on. A female voice and a male's are speaking to him, but perhaps it would be best if I kept to my own concerns for now.

"Kenji!" Cryptor yells.

_Oh, not now. _"Yes?"

"Come here. Someone wants to see you."

I walk over, finding it strange that anyone who is acquainted with the Nindroid would wish to see me. I go around Cryptor and see a silver-haired, female droid holding a picture of me, and a man wearing red at the doorstep. "Zane?" Pixal gasps, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly.

"Zane, you're alive after all!" Kai hugs me as well.

They're so warm, so loving and willing to search for and forgive me after how I left six months ago. Why would they? I don't deserve them. They are too good for me, and I need to leave, before I hurt them more. I've already done enough damage to them and I cannot bear to look at their wonderful faces anymore.

I pull away from them as coldly as I dare, not wanting to be too soulless, but Pixal looks deeply hurt. I can see it in her neon eyes. "Zane, what's the matter?"

"You both need to go," I respond, turning to leave.

Pixal grabs my arm, asking in a pain-filled voice, "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You have!" Kai bursts out in rage, "Don't you see? You've hurt us more than anything physical!"

"I know I have, but…it's irreversible, brother." Do I even deserve to call him that?

"You don't understand! Jay is never in the mood to joke, Nya is always crying, Lloyd stays in his room with your falcon for most of the day, and Cole doesn't even go into the kitchen to "polish up his cooking skills" any longer. Your father reads your letter and sits in his room, hunched over your blueprints all the time. Pixal is worse off than everyone."

"Kai, don't," Pixal nudges him with her elbow.

"Why shouldn't I tell him? Zane, she searches for you day and night, searching and searching, without ever sleeping or eating. When she's in her room-"

"Kai!" Pixal exclaims.

"I'm sorry," I say, my voice cracking as my heart tears, yearning for my loved ones, "but I have to remain here."

"No, you have to come with us," Kai insists, taking my arm and pulling me, yet I know it won't help.

"Mr. Borg can help you, Zane! Please, come with us!" Pixal pleads, starting to cry and shake me. "I need you! You're father needs you! All of us need you!"

I can't come with them. I just can't. It's my fault. It's my fault for putting them through all of this pain and suffering. That's not the only reason why though. "I can't Pixal," I respond in a low voice.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please, please, please! I'm begging you! Please come with us! I love you! We need you!" Pixal implored me hysterically the tears coming down like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I remove her arm gently and bolt back into the house while Cryptor shuts the door.

"You did well. I thought you would yield to her. Don't forget our agreement," he tells me as I run to my tiny room. I shut the door and kneel next to my bed, burying my face in hands and leaning against it. I cry silently for a while until I can no longer control my breathing rate, and I take out my bag from under the bed. I pull out a group picture of my entire family.

My father isn't in there so I pull the one out with him and me, with the falcon perched on my shoulder. I take another one out of Pixal kissing my cheek. She looked so happy there, so carefree and loving. It breaks my heart to see her. I put the pictures up to my chest, biting my lip to stop the sobs and the door opens. When I look up, Mindroid is there, with his little arms crossed and he has an impudent expression on that robotic face.

"What do you want?" I ask as I wipe my tears away and stuff the pictures back in the bag before shoving it under the bed.

"Cryptor said he'll go easy on you tonight, but I get to do whatever I want with you. Do you mind?"

"No," I respond, "Do whatever pleases you." _This is my punishment. _

Already Pythor is protesting in my head. _You fool! What if he kills us or hurts us! You better resist, you worthless, dumb Nindriod!_

I look at Mindrod as he picks up a whip, but sets it back down, muttering something about it being too boring. "I'll be right back."

The robot exits the room and I sneak a glance at the picture of Pixal again, something I do before this happens every night. _I'm sorry. I would go with you, but Cryptor has already threatened to bring his crew and kill you._

"Leave, she will be safe," a voice says and I look up.

"You-"

"If you leave tomorrow night, your family will be safe. Just bear with it right now and I will help you," the First Spinjitzu Master walks out of the room as Mindroid enters, oblivious to what is going on.


	9. Chapter 9: An Approaching Dawn

Chapter 9

An Approaching Dawn

**Thank you ForeverDreamer12, NinjaMelissa, RapidstarJ, FireIce, AwesomeAuthor13, and Randomness Girl for your reviews! :)**

**I guess because this takes place on the Autumnal Equinox it will be at a fictional time in Ninjago, so it may not be an accurate time when dawn arrives.**

Well, here I am, in about the same situation as over five years ago*, but hopefully it won't be a trap this time. I don't want to end up confronted with a gun and be stabbed again as well as…lose the ones I love. I push away a bloody image of Jane to the back of my mind.

I don't know if everyone is asleep, yet I know that eventually dawn will arrive. The First Spinjitzu Master said in the evening, so I'm not certain how it will go.

If someone ends up pretending to be asleep and lets me slip out before confronting me, it'll be déjà vu. _What am I thinking? Concentrate Zane. Concentrate._

I eventually slip out of bed, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and glance at the clock. It's 12:30 A.M. again._ Well, better now than never._

I tip toe to the door, cracking it open enough so I can see if anyone is out. No one is present. I stifle a groan from my earlier punishment, Mindroid having cut a few of my wires, but my father will fix me. I open the door until I can get through with a tight squeeze, and shut it behind me with a slight creak.

I put a hand over my pounding heart, hearing it in my ears, and make my way through the hallway, finding the floorboards groaning a bit under my weight, but none are too loud.

I pass Holly's room and stop for a moment. The poor woman's had such a tough life. I really ought to take her with me, and perhaps I can return with my brothers. We'll have more of a chance that way and our efforts won't go to waste. Sigh.

The woman used to work peacefully in Jamanukai village, until one of the snakes took her to be his wife and she refused. When she did, he beat her to death. My father found her and brought her back, though as a Cyborg. He loved her and took care of her until one day…she vanished. I suppose something horrible had happened, but my father mentioned her often, being rather fond of her.

I turn away and slip outside the house into the crisp, dark morning, feeling like I can finally breathe without any worries. I have quite a bit of ground to cover right now, so I need to get moving quickly. Good thing running is my strong point.

**2: 30 A.M.**

I've been moving for two hours, and it should be only a mile away from the Academy, but I can already see dawn arriving. The sun peeks over the fluffy clouds, bringing brighter colors in view of the sky, yet to me, it brings only dread, as well as increased concern. I try to push my legs to go faster, but I haven't oiled them for a while so I can't go any more than already. I should be safe soon, if the First Spinjitzu Master is keeping the protection up until full sunlight, yet my sixth sense tells me otherwise.

I don't know why, but I also sense another presence, though not an alarming one. Perhaps there is a passerby somewhere. I skid to a complete halt as I spot Pixal not too far away from here, in a cage hanging from a tree, and she looks at me before mouthing a single word I can barely catch. "Traps."

I scan the area of twenty feet between us and find a net, as well as covered spikes across the ground. A red string with bells attached to it is tied to the opening of her cage. I nod to her and turn around, climbing a tree up to the top, now directly across from her, but it's too far of a jump.

"Ice?" Pixal suggests.

_Of course! _I let the ice flow freely out of my hands, propelling me toward her and grasp onto a thick branch of her tree. Now I have to do something about getting rid of the bells.

"Why do you suppose there are bells being used here instead of something more technological?" I ask.

"Perhaps because it's unhackable, therefore, more reliable, but I'm certain there will be something as a back up," Pixal says.

My sixth sense is going off again as I freeze the bells and break the lock. I open her cage door and take her hand, but she feels…thicker. A smile crosses her white lips and she shoves me off the tree, laughing metallically like a Nindroid. I instantly shoot ice, flying over back to where I was when I had spotted her.

I land carefully as the female droid transforms back into a Nindroid and shoots a laser beam at me. I duck and blast ice at the droid, but he quickly jumps off the tree, robotic wings coming out of his back. He flies straight at me and I leap up, latching onto his left leg.

The Nindroid flies up past the trees and dives back down, intending to smack my body on the treetops or ground I suppose. I climb up his body, onto his back, and grasp his wings, pulling at them.

They're too strongly attached and I punch his head; then wrap both of my hands around his throat, squeezing tightly as I glance down to see the tree stretching its branches out to meet us. "Zane jump now!" I hear Pixal's voice from somewhere below.

I throw my body off the Nindroid and roll as I hit the leafy ground. I get up and see a knife imbedded in the robot's head, with his body hanging from the tree; then Pixal is at my side. "There are more of them," she tells me, handing me a katana as a group of Nindroids surround us.

*The déjà vu incident is from A Nindroid's Tears: Forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10: Between Two Nindroids

Chapter 10

Between Two Nindroids

**Thank you NinjaMelissa, Asrid16, Randomness Girl, LuckBrick123, ForeverDreamer12, and FireIce for your lovely reviews!**

**Sorry this is out a bit late. I'm alternating with this and another story. **

"Why did you not tell me?" Pixal asks as she readies her katana.

"Later, right now our hands are quite full," I say, poising for strike as well, with both of my legs firmly planted in the cool soil.

The ring is broken as two Nindroids make way for General Cryptor and he steps in front of Pixal and I, while we stand back to back, with me facing him. "What do you want?" I demand, pointing my katana at him.

He folds his arms casually, and responds, "Nice way to start a deal, _ninja_, but there is only one way for this to be resolved."

"How?" I ask, rather suspicious of this Nindroid.

"You can die!" he starts laughing, but an idea strikes me.

"Wait!" I raise hand abruptly, "I have a proposal to make."

"What?" Pixal glances at me.

"I challenge you, General Cryptor, to a duel," I say, waiting for his reaction.

"For what purpose?" he asks.

"If you let Pixal go, we'll fight to the death. If I win, I can leave. If you win, I forfeit my life," I respond, hoping he will comply.

He ponders it for a moment before replying, "It looks like we have a deal, Zane."

"Pixal, go now," I tell her and then whisper in her ear, "Get the others."

"You can count on it," she says and takes off as the ring makes way for her to leave.

"Well, how shall we do this?" Cryptor asks.

"Aren't you the general? You tell me," I retort, not trusting him for anything except a duel. His ego couldn't handle a refusal.

"We can each fight with two katana," he uncrosses his arms as he pulls his out of the black holster on his back.

I glance to my left and see Mindroid holding a blade out to me. I take it and suggest, "No powers?"

"So be it," Cryptor grins, shuffling over to me casually.

_Take your sweet last moments slowly, general, _I think or at least hope it turns out like that as we stand five feet away from each other. I firmly plant my left foot I front of me, angled slightly inwards, and I plant my right foot behind me, with a board-space between my legs as a stance. My knees are slightly bent. I hold both katana up, chest length so I can protect myself, but still able to see my adversary.

Cryptor takes a fancier stance, holding both arms spread outwards, katana out as well and he lifts one metal leg off the ground in a crane stance. It's my opportunity. If he keeps going on one leg, he will lose balance quite easily.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Whenever you are," I respond.

Mindroid steps between us and says, "One, two, three, go!" He leaps out of the way as Cryptor charges me, swinging both blades at my head, and I block them. I kick his face and shove both swords forward, but he pushes too, matching my strength equally.


	11. Chapter 11: The Duel

Chapter 11

The Duel

**A/N: Thank you RapidstarJ, Randomness Girl, NinjaMelissa, FireIce, and Astrid16 for your reviews! **

**I decided to add Pixal's P.O.V. to the list. First time I've used a girl's P.O.V. on fanfiction.**

**Now for the duel between Zane and Cryptor! And may the odds be ever in your favor. XD**

My sneakers start sliding on the leaves, making it hard to keep a good grip or maintain my balance. My brother rebuilt me…he must have altered something, knowing Jay. I do a quick sweep at Cryptor's legs, but he jumps over it and I back away. He swings one sword at me and I block it with my katana as I thrust my other one at his side. I miss by mere inches.

The Nindroid swings his blade at my head and I move back a few inches until it passes my throat and come back in, throwing a kick and shoving the sword at his chest simultaneously.

He knocks my sword out of my hand, but I manage to land the blow. He is thrown back a few yards and I pick up my sword, throwing it at him. Cryptor recovers himself and knocks my katana out of the way.

The blade hits the ground point-blank. I bolt for it, but the general steps in front of it, throwing one of his swords at me.

I dart to the left as it whizzes by and feel myself knocked back a bit; then glance at my artificial rib cage that has a straight, clean-cut laceration. I can't feel any pain yet and I need to inflict damage on him before I do.

"Is that all you've got, old Nindroid?" Cryptor smirks as I stare at him coldly holding a hand against my ribs, hoping none of my wires or gears will fall out and artificial blood (colored oil really) comes out.

"You forgot something," I smile, picking up his katana, "I'm not old anymore."

The smirk disappears from his metal face as I charge him, and throw his sword at him when I'm two feet away. He knocks the sword away and I thrust my blade into his shoulder. It goes through all the way and he growls at me, pushing me back and withdrawing the katana.

Back oil gushes from his wound, but he ignores it and swings both at my head. I grab his right wrist, twisting it and I hear a snap; then I kick his other wrist.

He's now disarmed and we both make a silent agreement somehow. No weapons. We both get into our original stances.

**Pixal**

I have to find the others. I have to. What if I don't make it in time and something happens to Zane? If he meets with any harm, I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving him like that. I see the classroom doors and shove them open, calling out, "Kai, Lloyd, Jay, or Cole? Guys? Help!"

Heavy footsteps. The other ninja trample around the corner like a troop of elephants and Jay yells, "What is it, Pixal?"

"It's Zane, he's…he's…" I can't find the words to explain it.

"Is he coming back? Did he change his mind?" Lloyd asks eagerly.

"Yes, but Cryptor caught up with him and they're fighting," I inform them anxiously.

"That dummy always gets himself into trouble," Cole shakes his head.

"Where is he?" Kai asks.

"I'll show you," I say, turning around and bolting back outside. _Just wait for me Zane. Just be okay. _I knock into someone and we both fall back a few feet.

"Are you Pixal?" a female cyborg asks.

"Yes?" I respond.

"I know how to save Zane," she claims.

**Zane**

_He's…a real opponent. Or at least Cryptor's my half-brother anyway. _I can barely land a blow without receiving one in turn from him with equal strength as well as precision.

Already I'm on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, oil or blood loss, and tangled wires. He looks pretty much the same.

"Give up?" I ask breathlessly.

"Weapons?" Cryptor suggests.

We both look down at our blades and seem to read each other's mind again, ready for the cowboy, ninja draw. We pick up a katana each and stand back to back and I say, "On three together."

"One," he says.

"Two," I gasp.

"Three," we repeat in unison.

"Draw!"


	12. Chapter 12: Digital Lockdown

Chapter 12

Digital Lockdown

**Thank you Astrid16, NinjaMelissa, ForeverDreamer12, FireIce, and RapidstarJ for your wonderful reviews!**

I turn on a heel as swiftly as possible and my katana ends up plunged deeply in Cryptor's chest, but his meets my side. I realize what help Jay gave me now: an artificial adrenaline rush. I don't feel the blade at all, and simply stare at the general, hearing the insects chirp around us while the autumn leaves fall at our feet.

It's strange how tranquil the world seems, imminent peril though I am in, yet I know Cryptor has something else in mind. I can sense it. We're equal in strength with both hand-to-hand and sword play, but there is something else we can try. I know it.

"Well, I know we're even, so what's your next _brilliant _idea?" I ask.

"We certainly can read each other's mind. I believed you were a mere tin can with feelings, but I guess I was wrong," Cryptor smirks. "Sewing machine?"

"What the heck is that? Are you making a dress?" Mindroid mocks.

"What do you know?" General Cryptor yells, tugging on the katana.

Sewing machine…is not a wise option. It's far more dangerous than the other two, being swift, brutal, easy, and inflicts the most damage. "Something else?"

"Are you being a coward?" the evil droid asks, sounding quite taken aback by my response.

"No, I merely do not want to end up permanently out of commission," I respond.

"So you're scared."

"Yes. I'm being safe."

"Is it because of your girl?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I have artificial intelligence, that's why. Can we withdraw our blades now?" I ask, not exactly happy about having a blade imbedded in my side.

"After we agree on what to do," Cryptor says.

"Shooting?" I suggest.

"In this day and age, do any of us use guns?"

"No," I respond.

"Enough with the talk, Titanium Ninja," the general yells.

This is my moment. I withdraw my blade from his chest and thrust it into his head, deeply puncturing his metal skull.

_Well, that's over with. Now to remove the sword, but I better wait for Jay in case something goes amiss. _I turn on cue, my family arrives in the distance, running as if their feet are on fire. I hope this is going to work out, and I'm grateful my two digital friends didn't interfere with my fighting. Why did I…how could I…leave them?

"Zane, you're okay!" My brothers yell joyfully, bear-hugging me as the droids retreat, bereft of their general.

"We were so worried!" Kai exclaims.

"Ouch! What happened to you?" Jay asks after bumping into the hilt of the sword.

I back away instantly from the pain and manage a smile before blue that flashes into blackness fills my vision.

**No P.O.V.**

"Zane!" everyone shouts in unison as Lloyd catches the ice ninja.

"We have to bring him to the Borg Tower right now. I think he may have been vitally damaged," Jay says and the green ninja lifts Zane in a fireman's carry, avoiding the katana.

"Like I said," Holly mutters, "He needs help."

Everyone heads to the Borg Tower where Cyrus greets them before a look of surprise and utter horror shapes itself on his usually cheerful face. "What happened to him?"

"He's been in a battle with Cryptor," Pixal notifies her creator and clears the repair table.

"Could you guys reinsert the hard drive into the master computer and fix his code while I repair his body?" Jay asks.

Lloyd sets Zane's limp form on the table and stares at the sword hesitantly before slowly withdrawing it, hoping not to damage his brother any further. A bunch of wires and gears are out of place and a few fall out of his chest. "His hard drive is okay, right?" Kai nervously waits for a response.

"It's okay. He's unharmed," Lloyd says, gingerly removing the hard drive and inserting it into the computer slot.

The blank screen turns blue and shows the white zeros of the digiverse. Zane lies prostrate in the middle of it, while Pythor and Samukai are sitting next to him. The latter grumbles, "Now we can't even get into a decent body."

"Don't even mention it," the snake mumbles and Cyrus works on Zane's code, hitting the keystrokes quicker than Jay's mouth.

"Will he be okay?" Cole asks, gazing anxiously at the screen.

"Yes, as long as I can wipe the two unwanted guests out."

"Can you repair him?" Pixal inquires of Jay, who is working intently, untangling wires at the moment.

"Yeah, that's no problem, Mrs. Julien."

"Mrs. Julien?"

"You do like Zane don't you?"

"Yes," the female droid blushes. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yeah. Would you mind holding this?" Jay shows her a blue wire with a red one wrapped tightly around it. Pixal holds it while the lightning ninja works to untangle them with dexterous fingers, quite successfully.

"Holly, what did you mean about knowing how to save him?" Kai asks.

"I knew Dr. Julien and he taught me how to rebuild Zane's energy source."

"What? That's great!" Lloyd exclaims.

"Now he doesn't need to be recharged," Cole smiles.

"Could you," Holly motions to the earth ninja, "take me to The Caves of Despair? That's where his back up energy source is."

"Okay ma'am."

The two leave and right afterwards…the screen goes blank. "What the heck?" Jay gasps.

"What happened?" Pixal asks.

"This is a Digital Lockdown," Cyrus says grimly.


	13. Chapter 13: Square One

Chapter 13

Square One

**Happy Labor Day everyone! Thank you Desiree Julien, Randomness Girl, LuckyBrick123, Astrid16, FireIce, RapidstarJ, and NinjaMelissa for your reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

"No…" Pixal touches the screen and asks, "Can we save him?"

"I don't know. I'll check and see what's wrong," Cyrus responds, pressing buttons on the keyboard. "It's the power. It's been shut down."

"I'll go and turn it on," Kai volunteers.

"Me too," Pixal says.

"I'll stay here and fix Zane. Nya, will you help me?" Jay asks.

"Okay. I'll also call Dr. Julien," Nya says.

"Yeah," the samurai ambles to the table while Pixal manually opens the factory line. Lloyd hurries behind to follow them and nearly runs into the door.

"Follow me closely. It's easy to get lost down here," she tells the two, a soft, green glow emanating from her eyes to light the dark building. Night approaches, making things even more difficult to see, and the trio move silently on the left conveyor belt.

"Where is it?" Lloyd whispers, finding everything here eerie and too quiet. The staff members should be here, but there are no traces of them at all.

"Hey, Pixal?" Kai says, "There's something wet all over the floor."

The female droid turns around and lets the light fall where he is, revealing a pool of blood beneath the fire ninja's feet. The three gasp, and Pixal quickly starts sweeping the area.

"Find anything yet?" Lloyd inquires.

"No."

"Maybe you should scan under the belt," Kai suggests.

Pixal does a scan and comes up with two things under it: a corpse and a… "Stone Warrior?" she muses in disbelief. On her second scan, she comes up with a snake; then the results shift to a Nindroid. "What is going on?"

"What's the matter?" Kai asks.

"There's something wrong with my scanners, or someone is scrambling them. I don't know which."

* * *

"Why the Caves of Despair?" Cole suddenly asks while driving past the speed limit.

"I don't know. That's merely what Dr. Julien told me," Holly responds.

"How do you know Zane's dad?"

"He saved my life. I was beaten to death by one of the Serpentine that had escaped the tombs and he rebuilt me into a cyborg. Zane was only a young child then and I was like a mother to him.

"When Zane turned thirteen, and Dr. Julien was dying, the serpent found me and I tried to get away, but he captured me. I lived in a prison being tormented until Cryptor found me. He made me his wife. I tried to escape, yet only able to after Zane was taken by the evil Nindroid.

"I'm certain he didn't say anything, but he was tortured for days straight, not fighting back. The poor child has already suffered and died before, why does he have to go through more?"

* * *

"Gee, what happened to Zane?" Nya covers her mouth, trying not to cry while looking at his body.

Jay's having a difficult time repairing Zane; due to all the torture damage of burning, electrocuting, and lacerating his wires and gears. Some have been neglected so much they are barely holding together. His new body looks worse than the one that had blown up to millions of pieces.

Jay lets a few tears slide while working, but keeps telling him that Zane needs him. It makes the blue ninja sick, realizing some of the things his brother had to go through. _Silly Nindroid. Why didn't you say anything? _Jay is almost done, but a wire short-circuits.

"Ah!" Jay holds a bloody hand up, yet goes back to working on his brother.

**Zane**

_I'm back here. In the void…again, though I suppose the power was temporarily shut down. What if I'm...dead a second time, yet permanently? What if this is my end, to be alone forever? It cannot be, though why do I deserve to be with my family? This is…my punishment. I'm not important._

_"__Zane, can you hear me?" Jay's voice fills the void._

_"__Yes. Jay, can you?" I ask, but receive no response._

_"__Zane, I know you can hear me. Listen, we are going to save you. The power is just shut down so you'll be back in no time buddy and I'm going to repair you better than new."_

_I smile, knowing that if Jay's telling me this, it has to be that way. I'm going to be okay._

_"__You're okay, Zane. Once this is over, be ready for tons of hugging and family love."_

_Jay knows how to make anyone feel better._


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Accomplished!

Chapter 14

Mission Accomplished!

**Thank you Asrid16, FireIce, LuckyBrick123, and Desiree Julien.**

**No P.O.V.**

Pixal looks under the conveyor belt, her green light falling on a mangled corpse of man, who had been stuck in the machine, thus strangled to death. "He was stuck."

"Okay, so where's the power source?" Lloyd asks.

"Over here," Pixal ambles to a black box with various switches and finds a plug undone.

She picks it up and Kai shouts, "Pixal, duck!" She does as a throwing knife flies through the air and hits the wall, while a second lands in Lloyd's leg.

A shadow appears, but does not reveal its body fully, yet it draws back a hand-like shape. It throws several more knives and they are quickly dodged by two skill full ninja and an agile droid. "Don't move, or he's dead," a metallic voice orders.

Mindroid comes out of the shadows, holding a katana around an employee's throat. If it weren't for the dire circumstances, Kai and Lloyd would be cracking up. From afar, he looked rather menacing, but now…merely a thorn in their flesh.

"Let him go and we'll let you go," Kai tells him, holding a fiery hand up, giving off an orange tint to the green light, making the place look quite eerie.

Pixal is still holding the plug, hoping that's not what he wants. It's her life; it's Zane life. "Give me the plug," Mindroid demands.

"Why?" Lloyd asks, holding his bloody leg, preparing to pluck the blade out.

"Zane killed my master, so, hand me the plug."

"No," Pixal responds as Lloyd withdraws the knife. "You will not take Zane away from me again!"

"Now, Lloyd!" Kai shouts.

The employee ducks as the green ninja throws the blade into Mindroid's hand, causing him to drop the man. Kai blasts a wall of fire onto the astonished Nindroid, melting him in mere seconds. Pixal connects the plug into the outlet, and the artificial lights come on again.

**Zane**

_"__I can see you've been through a lot, Zane," Jay tells me, "You look like you've traveled through fifteen battles, man. You're going to be okay. I'm nearly done and Pixal, Kai, and Lloyd are getting the power on. _

_"__Holly and Cole are getting your blue power source back so don't worry. Your dad's helping me, or really the reverse."_

_"__Son, it's going to be-"_

Light, my blue world consisting of white zeros, without Pythor or Samukai to invade my mind, appears before me. I'm back in the digiverse, and now it seems somehow…beautiful.

"Zane," Pixal calls me. "We're back."

"Greetings," I say. "Am I being transported back to my body?"

"In a few hours. Holly and Cole are getting your power source."

"Glad you're back brother," Kai smiles and Lloyd limps behind him, with a bloody leg.

"Yes, son, I hope you don't mind, but I upgraded you to be more agile," Father tells me.

"Of course not. Thank you, Father," I say.

In a few hours, Holly and Cole return, bringing my power source. I've been transported into my body, with another back up source, and Jay opens my chest, where a slot for my power is.

Pixal takes the blue piece out and asks, "Are you ready for this?"

I nod and she inserts it in. I feel, complete, after over half a year of the misery; it's finally…peaceful. I stand up, getting off the table as my chest panel automatically shuts, and take Pixal's lovely, white and purple face in my hands. "I'm sorry. I promise, I won't ever leave you again. I love you."

I lean in and press my lips against hers, and she returns the kiss. We embrace. My soul is finally at rest. I will be ready if anything comes our way.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support everyone! :) You make the story.**

**What do you think? Is there something I missed or anything to critique?**

**The next story is a sequel to my one-shot, 'Even After Death', called 'But I Choose Life', and I'm writing 'A Nindroid's Tears: Forgotten 4, the final in the series. I'm alternating between the two.**


End file.
